Crossover Huntresses (and Huntsmen)
by nightelf37
Summary: What if (insert non-RWBY character here) was a Huntress or Huntsman living in Remnant instead of who they are now? I'll try and answer that. List so far: Iji from… Iji by Remar Games, all the main characters from PMMM, Eneru from One Piece, Yoshika from Strike Witches, Shepard from Mass Effect, Finn from Adventure Time
1. Iji Kataiser (nightelf37)

nightelf37: So, I thought of going with the RWBY craze, but unfortunately, I got too many fics on my plate to start one of my own outright (it will feature OCs during the events of RWBY), so I'm gonna do this; pluck a character from another work and pop them 'here' as a RWBY character. Huntress/Huntsman weapon, attire, alternate history, the works. Unfortunately for you guys, I won't be starting with a popular character. Instead, I'll begin with an obscure character, which will probably also serve as an 'advertisement' to where she comes from.

Now let's begin.

**Crossover Huntresses (and Huntsmen)**

* * *

><p>Fictional Work: <strong>Iji<strong>, by Remar Games

Character: Iji Kataiser

Name: Iji Kataiser

(In the world of Remnant, color themes in names is apparently the norm. However, that doesn't mean everybody follows the trend, as I've done with Iji.)

Gender: Female

Backstory: Atlas has a secret Technology Division that is researching on alternate methods of killing Grimm apart from the use of Dust. Iji was a test subject in one of their projects. The end result was the first ever weapon to have more than three settings (which was the maximum for any Huntsman weapon to date). After a couple of test runs to see if the weapon was a capable Grimm-killer, the Division decided to have Iji enrolled into Beacon to see if the new weapon can be commissioned to the military.

Appearance: (Appearnaces may be changed from their canon ones, so as to fit with the world of Remnant. It won't **always** be the case, though.)

Her brown hair is long and loosely kept, her eyes are similarly colored, and she stands 6 feet 3 inches tall. She wears a green sleeveless shirt, dark long shorts, and white socks with her weapon-boots. Her symbol, which is pinned on her shirt, is a row of vertical rectangles complemented with squares that form the word "Iji".

Personality: Iji's a never-give-up girl who is a friendly fellow outside of combat, though the prefers to be on her lonesome. When fighting however, she has a… strange behavioural condition when it comes to her enemy thanks to a traumatic incident during her childhood. When up against human or Faunus foes, she's reluctant in fighting them, but will take them down when push comes to shove. Against Grimm, she turns into a rampager who revels in killing every single one of them in sight.

Weapon(s): One, she has the weapon given to her by the secret Atlas Science Division; the "Nanogun". It resembles a large blocky black firearm that needs to be held with two hands, but it has an unbelievable number of settings crammed into it thanks to the technology behind its creation. For safety and personal reasons, Iji only uses a few of them at a time. While it somehow doesn't use Dust, the Nanogun has a chamber for Dust canisters for additional effects. All settings are more powerful than the last and can overheat the Nanogun, rendering it unusable for a long while.

1. "Air shotgun" setting. Fires a blast of painful 'air bullets' to the target. Perfect for non-Grimm battles, but a point-blnk shot can still blow a hole through a Grimm's body. Iji often defaults to this setting in combat.

2. "Machine gun" setting. Also has a "buster gun" option, which give it the same spread as the "air shotgun" setting. Iji uses this when the fight is mid-to-long range.

3. "Missile launcher" setting. Fires a non-homing missile. Also as a "spread" option, which. Iji uses this on occassion against tough Grimm or mechas.

4. "Resonance" setting. Comes in two options; "pushback" and "mirror". "Pushback" blows back anything close to her. Also useful in breaking down doors. "Reflector" sends any projectile that doesn't have the speed of a bullet back to its owner. Iji resorts to the reflector when she refuses to have to kill her opponent outright.

5. "Pulse gun" setting. Shoots a stream of energy that sears its target but cannot affect non-living matter except for armor. Also has a "hyper" mode which can affect aforementioned non-living matter and has the additional pushing effect. With Fire Dust, this can become a flamethrower.

6. "Shocksplinter" setting. Launches a single red projectile that explodes on impact into "fragments", which create additional explosions, maximising damage. Also has a "splintergun" option, which launches these fragments outright, but has much less range than the "shocksplinter".

7. "Fission bomb" setting. Launches a single blue straight-flying sphere of explosive energy capable of sending a giant Nevermore flipping. However, the recoil is too strong for Iji and it knocks her down if she isn't braced enough.

8. "Nuke" setting. Creates a humongous explosion spanning a 1-meter radius around Iji. It's so dangerous she's advised not to use it around allies as the nuke "ignores" only her.

9. "Plasma cannon" setting. Shoots a quick and straight red laser blast capable of passing through physical barriers (without smashing through them), but can be stopped by barriers out of energy, Dust, or Semblance. Locked.

10. "Lightning ray" setting. Fires a straight ray of lightning energy with the same piercing qualities as the "plasma cannon". Also has a "Velocithor" setting that increases its power and pierces EVERYTHING. The only downside is that a lot of energy has to be built up to be able to fire consistently and can overheat the Nanogun **very fast**. Locked.

?. "Banana" setting. Launches a single banana-shaped grenade that explodes spectacularly after a couple of seconds. Locked.

In the event she loses her Nanogun or the enemy is too way close for her to use it, she can fall back to her secondary weapon; a large pair of greaves with a firing mechanism built into them for powerful knockbacks.

Semblance: Retribution. When on her last legs and defensive Aura nearly depleted, Iji can unleash a mighty blast of Aura from her body, extending far and blowing back anything she deems her foe. This is capable of killing all but the strongest Grimm and even depleting most Auras from the damage.

Fighting Style: Iji's a gunslinger first and foremost, using the various settings on her Nanogun. She is also moderately fast on her feet, enabling her to dodge quite easily. Due to the side of her weapon, she does not "punch" with it, instead using kicks to gain distance from her opponents.

Hobbies/Interests: cracking (technology), diplomacy

Dislikes: fighting non-Grimm, having to kill them

* * *

><p>nightelf37: I'm willing to take suggestions, but I don't have that exclusive knowledge of animé save the popular ones, almost none regarding tabletop games (so no Exalted,D&amp;D, Warhammer 40K, etc.), very little regarding manga, not a lot of western cartoons (let's not do ponies, even though I'm writing a fic with them), and not much of the video games in higher consoles. Otherwise, I'll probably do a Puella Magi next.<p>

And I promise the Weapon(s) segment won't be as long for any future profiles. I just needed to get all of Iji's weapons out of the way. I know she seems to be overpowered, but these are not OCs; Iji really has/can have all those weapons, having to fight through her game all by herself. No allies save a mission control, and they can die too. But enough spoilers on her game.

Please use the following template when suggesting a character. No OCs allowed. Make sure to reference where the character originally came from.

Fictional Work: (Where the character comes from.)  
>Character: (Name of the character.)<br>Name: (New name for the character, if you're going to make one. Name has to have a color theme, just like Monty Oum says for making RWBY OCs.)  
>Gender: (Duh.)<br>Backstory: (Custom backstory befitting Remnant's setting.)  
>Appearance: (What the character would look like in Remnant)<br>Personality: (But a different setting may warrant a different persona.)  
>Weapon(s): (But as per RWBY tradition, these weapons—if they're based on what weapon(s) they canonically have—have to have a 'gun mode' or 'melee mode if they're already a gun. But as with the case of Jaune and the Malachite sisters, you can always have exceptions.)<br>Semblance: (You should know this if you know RWBY.)  
>Fighting Style: (How will the fight in Remnant? Same way as in their showgame/book/comic? Slightly different? Berserker? Artful dodger? Defender? Sniper? Tell me.)  
>HobbiesInterests: (But a different setting may warrant different likes.)  
>Dislikes: (But a different setting may warrant different hates.)<p>

Tell me what else I should add if these feel too short. See ya on Third!


	2. Sayaka Miki (nightelf37)

nightelf37: Okay. Here comes my second entry. Reviewers, I'll get around to doing yours. Please wait.

* * *

><p>Fictional Work: <strong>Puella Magi Madoka Magica<strong>

Character: Sayaka Miki

Name: Clara Blewis

(Written in hiragana, the word _sayaka_ can mean "clear", "fresh", or "bright" in Japanese. _Clara_ is latin for "clear, bright, famous". _Blewis_ is a surname of Scottish origin, a patronymic of the word "blue", which is Sayaka's color theme.)

Gender: Female

Backstory: Hailing from Mistral, the tomboyish Clara always dreamed of becoming a Huntress in order to impress a boy she knows, who is unfortunately oblivious to her feelings. As soon as she was of age, she was quick to jump at the chance. However, during her training, she discovered that her "boyfriend" was already seeing another girl. Worse, Clara knew this girl, who in turn knew Clara's feelings for the boy, even allowing Clara to make her move first. Clara refuses to discuss to anybody what happened, and the girl refuses to say anything of the matter either.

Appearance: Clara has a plain and flat figure, but her outfit and chest size (B-cup) still render her quite attractive. Her light blue hair is cut to a boyish length, but it has a diagonal line in the back so that it straddles between short and medium length. Also on her hair is a yellow hairpin in the shape of "ƒƒ", the musical notation for "fortissimo".  
>Her outfit consists of a diagonal-cut skirt, a shoulderless top, long white stockings that go past the knee, a large white cape, white gloves with cuffs over blue long ones reaching the elbow, and sea blue slightly-heeled boots. The skirt is denim blue and is kept on by a belt of a darker shade, which also holds scabbards for Clara's weapons. The top is dark blue and wraps around the chest area, and below it is white cloth that completely covers her midriff and is wound tight enough so it cannot be blown upward in the wind. On her navel is a blue wide C-shaped jewel piercing, which serves as her symbol.<p>

Personality: Clara has an idealized sense of justice and often works hard—sometimes too hard—to live up to this ideal. Compiled with a stubborn streak, as well as bravery bordering on foolhardiness, she also has a tendency to turn aside offers of assistance, even from her own teammates in some cases, because she wishes to protect them. As a result, her teammates have to rein her in often, even slap her hard in the face to snap her out of her funk.  
>In spite of these flaws, she's protective of others, a devoted friend, and a dedicated Huntress. Also, deep down, she just wants to be loved, not simply as friends but in a romantic way.<p>

Weapon(s): Clara's weapons consist of two cutlasses, which are short swords with curved blades, complete with hand guards, best used for slashing. At least that's how ordinary ones go. These cutlasses' blades are thick for extra parrying power and built into the hilts are revolving chambers to hold Dust canisters. By rotating these chambers, the swords gain additional effects when used to slash. She names them Decretum and Conturbatio, even though the two blades are completely identical.

(Decretum and Conturbatio are the titles of Sayaka's Leitmotifs.)

Semblance: Pain Nullification. No matter what hits her, no matter how far hard she's flung into anything, so long as her Aura is not depleted, she won't flinch and can get back on her feet instantly. This may sound like an advantage, since there won't be any delays that come from recovering, but it can easily become dangerous as without being able to feel pain, she may not know when it's a good idea to pull back (given her personality) until she actually gets hurt, which without Aura can range from serious to crippling to fatal. Thankfully, she can 'turn off' this Semblance when calm to prevent it from interfering with non-combat life.

Fighting Style: Due to her highly "protective" aura, Clara is an impulsive fighter bordering on "berserker", especially when fighting Grimm. Due to being able to cancel out pain thanks to her Semblance, she often has little care for her own safety in combat, which worries her teammates a lot.

Likes: justice, music (preferably classical)

Dislikes: "critical" secrets, mocking of her ideals

* * *

><p>nightelf37: Huh. For some reason, I kept seeing a lot of similarities between Sayaka Miki and Ruby Rose, as both desire to be heroes who fought for what was right and protected those who couldn't protect themselves. However the difference is that for Sayaka, this is not what "magical girls" are (at least necessarily) and can often be the opposite. As for Ruby, heroes are what Huntresses and Huntsmen are, even if it's not that idealistic as she sees them as.<p>

And I'm sorry for writing my Sayaka expy a bit negatively. Ironically, she's one of my favorites, although that could be my "bare shoulder" fetish talking.

See ya on Third!


	3. Eneru (OC Crafter)

nightelf37: Since you're the first who posted a review, you're up first, OC Crafter. First Huntsman. Unfortunately, I don't know much of One Piece, but I'll try by best, anyway. This is shorter than the others precisely for these reason (made by another, and I don't know much of the series). Sorry.

And here are two pieces of trivia: Iji's boots are basically copied off of Mercury Black's, and Clara's (Sayaka's) swords having revolving chambers for Dust is not based **directly** off of the Myrtenaster, but from Russell Thrush's daggers.

* * *

><p>Fictional Work: <strong>One Piece<strong>

Character: "God" Eneru

(From what I looked up in TV Tropes, Eneru is a major villain in One Piece. Yes, I'm doing [for OC Crafter] a bad guy.)

Name of Character: Blauer Bolzen

(German for "Blue Bolt")

Gender: Male

Backstory: Blauer is a human who was born and raised in a Faunus-run community located in the mountains. Which he hated, mostly because of the snow; he preferred the dirt. As soon as he was permitted to, he became a Huntsman, thus attaining his desire for freedom.

Appearance: Among his apparel are a pair of baggy orange pants, a blue vest, two golden stud earrings shaped like rhombuses, and a white hat nearly covering his blond hair, which is an afro. Apart from that, his fair skin, and his lean and muscular figure, he's not particularly remarkable, especially given his attitude.

Personality: Blauer is uncaring, arrogant, believes everyone else to be insignificant, and will fight anyone with an attitude that says "You're a sad, little child."

Weapons: His primary weapon is a long, golden trident whose length is nearly equal to his height and is rather thick. It has a loading chamber for Dust canisters, of which he prefers the "Lightning" element. This Dust can be used to enhance his swings and stabs.

By folding its prongs, which also have components pertaining to a trigger, it can transform into a firearm as the other end of the trident opens up to reveal that the majority of its length serves as a barrel. In this form, Blauer can unleash Dust in a flamethrower-like manner, but with electricity instead of fire due to his preference of Lightning Dust. This method of attacking however uses too much Dust, so he doesn't use this mode often, prefering the trident form as it's more conservative in Dust use.

In addition to his trident-"bolt" thrower, he also wears a pair of special covered sandals that are infused with Lightning Dust, which enables him to run just as fast, rivaling even those with a Speed-based Semblance. These sandals also have loading chambers in the side of their soles to replenish this supply. Contrary to what his opponents may believe however, his kicks with the sandal's don't have an additional electricity effect.

Semblance: Short-Term Precognition. This enables Blauer to anticipate his opponents' every single move. Whether or not he can successfully deflect, parry, or dodge it however is a different matter.

Fighting Style: Blauer is an artful dodger, using the momentum provided by his sandals to dodge even the fastest of attacks with little effort. Both out of pride and necessity, he only uses the gun form of his weapon when he's sufficiently angered.

Hobbies/Interests: Betting, Fighting the Strongest

Dislikes: Anyone who calls him incorrect, Snow, Any who mess up one of his bets

* * *

><p>nightelf37: *shakes head vigorously* Sorry. Lightning Dust also happens to be a name of a character in MLP. Up next may either be Hazzamo, who has suggested Shepard from Mass Effect, which I don't know much of either, or another Puella Magi. See ya on Third!<p> 


	4. Mami Tomoe (nightelf37)

nightelf37: Up next is Mami. Because I want these to be stand-alone, none of the Puella Magi's backstories will mention each other. Sorry, Hazzamo.

* * *

><p>Fictional Work: <strong>Puella Magi Madoka Magica<strong>

Character: Mami Tomoe

Name: Flavia Wayne

(_Flavia_ is derived from the Latin term _flavus_, which means "yellow, golden". _Xanthe_ was an alternative I considered, which is Greek for "yellow" or "fair hair", but I thought it sounded too exotic. Wayne is a reference to Bruce Wayne a.k.a. Batman, which Mami's character is based off of.)

Gender: Female

Backstory: Several years ago, Flavia was a normal child with loving parents and close friends, and a resident of a town in the same continent as Mistral. While she was still in school, she heard rumors of the surrounding Grimm ready to attack. One day, while with her parents in their car, disaster struck; the Grimm were on the attack, and in numbers greater than its resident Hunters can handle without casualties. And casualties there were, among them Flavia's parents. Flavia herself managed to survive with moderate injuries and was traumatized. Having no other living relatives, she was sent to the orphanage.

Once she became of age, Flavia decided to become a Huntress, not wanting what happened to her happen to anyone else. With hard study and complete dedication, by the time she was 17, she has become a veteran.

Appearance: The first thing people note about Flavia is her yellow hair done in impossible cone-like curls, yellow eyes matching those of many feline Faunuses, and huge breasts.

Her outfit consists of long tan-and-black boots, gray stockings reaching up to half the thigh, a white bodice that is tan in the skirt segment and has puffy sleeves, and a pillbox hat with a floral hairpin, which serves as her symbol.  
>Personality: At first sight, Flavia appears to be an experienced Huntress, which she is. She's shown to have feminine tastes, such as drinking tea and dressing with flower clips in her hair and bows on her shoes. She's also an excellent cook.<p>

She has a strong sense of personal justice, which keeps her on the path of helping innocents even with little reward for it, befitting the role of a true Huntress. Her experience also attracts awe from others and many who fight the same way as she defer to her when it comes to battle plans.

Under all that however, her psyche is surprisingly fragile, as when she is conftronted with horrible truths regarding any subject, she can turn unstable and dangerous. And when she's deliriously happy, she can turn surprisingly reckless and showy.

Weapons: (Her multiple one-shot muskets won't work in the world of RWBY, so I'll have to devise something different.)

Flavia's weapon is a Minié rifle shaped like a percussion-lock rifled musket, but modified to be able to fire like a standard rifle. She calls it the Tiro Legare. It is a breech-loading weapon, and is loaded with Dust cartridges. Aside from tradiional attack-oriented Dust, she also uses a special kind that renders its target unable to move thanks to the shot turniing into an adhesive material. She also uses Ice Dust for similar purposes.

To double as an effective melee weapon, the long barrel of the rifle is also bladed at the sides, except for one portion where Flavia holds her rifle when firing two-handed. This barrel also has a a setting where it can be folded upward so that Flavia can wield her weapon like a sword (albeit one that lacks a crossguard).

She once used a ribbon-related weapon called for tying up and restraining foes, but immediately switched to her rifle-blade after seeing its imprecticality against Grimm.

(I considered trying to implement Mami's ribbons to her rifle, but it ended up making her weapon feeling like a second-rate, trying-hard copycat of Gambol Shroud. So I implemented it in the form of Flavia's preferred Dust)

Semblance: Healing Hands. By placing her hands on an injury sustained by an Aura-generating being, she can accelerate the healing process there.

Fighting Style: Flavia is a tactical combatant first and foremost, fighting smart, staying focused and disciplined, and maintaining her range, keeping a cool head despite the pressure, coupled with a bit of grace. However, when she's in a state of euphoria, particularly after an inspiring or encouraging conversation with another person, she turns into a show-off and starts fighting recklessly, a turnabout from her usual tactical approach. As a result, her teammates need to keep her emotions on check, though she is best fighting solo.

Hobbies/Interests: tea, cooking (particularly desserts)

Dislikes: awful revelations, solitude

* * *

><p>nightelf37: And that's Mami if she was born in Remnant. I eventually plan on doing the others, though I have some problems figuring out what Homura's Huntress weapon should be, given her pragmatic nature.<p>

See ya on Third!


	5. Yoshika Miyafuji (ArchAngel117)

nightelf37: ArchAngel117, you're up. I don't actually know Strike Witches either, BTW.

* * *

><p>Fictional Work: <strong>Strike Witches<strong>

Character: Miyafuji Yoshika

Name: Miyafuji Yoshika

(In here, her surname does first. Eh, sure. Just like with Lie Ren.)

Gender: Female

Backstory: Being raised in a happy family, Yoshika was an only child. Her father works as a scientist, working for Atlas on military projects. Her mother works at the local infirmary, assisting her grandmother. At first, she wished to inherit the infirmary and become its caretaker. But she instead decided to become a Huntress because of her rare healing Semblance; she knew the dangers Huntresses and Huntsmen often face, and that they could use a "medic" like her.

(Sorry, ArchAngel117. I didn't get what you meant by "Her healing semblance was rare and she was kept light. She didn't mind that." So I changed it.)

Appearance: Yoshika is a cute brown-eyed brunette who prefers to wear her hair loose, although that isn't much of an issue since it's short. Her outfit consists of She wears a sailor-like uniform, a pair of white-and-navy-blue jeans, and simple shoes and socks. Her bolt holding her jeans up also holds three ammunition boxes on, all holding plenty of Fire Dust rounds.

(When I looked up her picture, I wanted to make her a dog Faunus. But I decided not to in the end. Sorry.)

Personality: Yoshika is rather bright, cheery, and innocent girl. However, she also has a…fetish for breasts, always sneaking looks at, planting her face into, or groping them. Her teammates assume this is partly from insecurity of not having a big pair of her own.

Weapon(s): Her weapon is a 7.42mm 30 Cal. Light Machine Gun she affectionately calls "Calm Before the Storm" that can fire up to 1,200 rounds in a single minute. She does a meticulous maintenance check on it every single week. Due to the Fire Dust she keeps using, her weapon is easily prone to overheating. Unlike most Huntress weapons, it does not have a melee form.

In addition to that, she also carries high-explosive Fire Dust grenades and Light Dust flashbangs.

Semblance: Full Limit Healing. Her Semblance is a rare and fascinating sort, and allows her to heal both the body and Aura of an Aura-generating being, making her a highly effective support Huntress for her teammates.

Fighting Style: When fighting alone, she starts with a few grenades, then charges in gun blazing. When fighting with her teammates however, she relegates herself to a supportive role, providing cover fire and using her Semblance to heal when necessary.

Hobbies/Interests: huge breasts, girls, flying, "goid" friends

Dislikes: douchebags, fighting non-Grimm, losing friends

* * *

><p>nightelf37: And that's that. Up next, yet another Puella Magi. See ya on Third!<p> 


	6. Kyoko Sakura (nightelf37)

nightelf37: Now it's time for another Puella Magi.

* * *

><p>Fictional Work: <strong>Puella Magi Madoka Magica<br>**

Character: Kyouko Sakura

Name: Apria Scarlet

(杏子, which apparently translates to _kyoko_ means "apricot tree", although it also means "mirror". _Apria_ means "from the apricot" in Latin. _Scarlet_ is a variant of the color red.)

Gender: Female

Backstory: Apria hails from Vacuo and comes from a poor family. Due to this background, she had to resort on stealing to survive, but she always made sure not to be recognized. Thanks to an incident where she ended up saving the life of a veteran Huntress, she was offered a chance to become a Huntress herself. After hearing of the high pay grade, she jumped at the opportunity, all to help her family.

Appearance: Apria is a dark red-haired and red-eyed cat Faunus, whose ears are also similarly colored. Her red hair is tied into a ponytail and grows past her back. This ponytail is tied by a black ribbon that strangely does not hide her cat ears, but is positioned behind them.

Her outfit consists of a red dress with pink trimming open in the front. Underneath it was a skirt—also red—, a black shirt, and red kneee-high boots over black leggings. Right above her chest area is an opening that bears a gold chest ring holding a red oval, making it look like an eye. It also serves as her symbol.

Personality: Apria used to be the typical ideal kind of Huntress; selfless, fighting for justice, and such. However, after an unspecified incident, Kyoko now prefers to fight on her own. While the nature of being a Huntress requires her to be in a team, this only means she decides to go ahead of the others, or—if the team needs to split up—go by herself. She's also become callous, caring more about slaying Grimm than protecting the people, not to mention a bit of a sadist. Even before that, she's somewhat abrasive, and rather fiery.

She has a bit of a selfish streak because of her poor background deeming it necessary when it comes to competing with other thieves. Having lived a impoverished life, she hates it when food gets wasted, going so far as to make death threats on those who nonchalantly throw it away. And that's why no food fights ever take place in her presence.

She also doesn't take any crap from Faunus haters, and will readily beat up anybody who badmouth her simply because of what she is.

Weapon(s): Apria's Huntress Weapon, which she calls Rosso Fantasma, is a modular spear with a silver tip that is red i its interior. While the spear is steel hard, it is extremely flexible, and can extend or bend easily. The shaft can be broken down into numerous pieces, connected by a chain, allowing her to attack or defend over a wide area. The chain runs along the handle, ending in a heavy ball at the blunt side. The ball's weight is used to easily wrap the chain around foes, restricting them.

Unlike most Huntress weapons that aren't simple ancestral blades and such, Rosso Fantasma does not have a gun form, but its potential for long range compensates for that.

Semblance: Enchantment. Apria is able to create illusory clones of herself to distract her foes. They can appear wherever Apria can see, dissipate whenever struck, and she can call as many as she wants. She doesn't use this often, however, due to the unspecified incident.

Fighting Style: Apria serves best as either a "lone wolf" or a pointman. Due to her callousness, Apria's teammates know to stay out of her way. She prefers to count on no one but herself, but she's learned not to turn aside help when it is offered.

Hobbies/Interests: eating (particularly sweets), Grimm-reaping

Dislikes: self-sacrificing people, Faunus haters, those who waste food, swimming

* * *

><p>nightelf37: Due to a Huntress lifestyle being different from that of a Puella Magi, I deeply regret having to change a couple of things that make Kyouko who she is. I guess that's another reason why I wanted you guys to write a different name for them; to solidify their difference from their "canonical" counterparts. I was tempted to try and fit in Kyouko's last name in somehow, but thought better of it.<p>

Now that I notice the imprecticality of detached sleeves, and the lack of them in any of the canon Huntresses, I decided to omit them in "my" Puella Magi (sans Sayaka/Clara for some reason).

And the swimming part is from a Drama CD (which I looked up in TV Tropes). See ya on Third!


	7. Lt Commander Shepard (Hazzamo)

nightelf37: Now it's your turn, Hazzamo. I was considering not doing this, but after looking back at my profile on Iji, I felt I wouldn't be fair to you.

* * *

><p>Fictional Work: <strong>Mass Effect<strong> series

Character: Lieutenant Commander Shepard

Name: Jade Shepard

Gender: Female

Appearance: Jade manages to look impressive enough with her boyish-length red hair, green eyes, and slender yet conservative figure. Her outfit is a customized version of the uniforms Atlas Soldiers wear. Instead of white-gray, Shepard's body suit is black with shades of dark green, and has white highlights along the arms.

Her leggings are similarly colored, and she wears a belt with a holster to hold her weapons.

Backstory: Hailing from Atlas, Jade was born to Lieutenant Hannah Price (Navy) and Sergent Kenneth Shepard (Army). She developed her Semblance as a result of her mother (who was unknowingly pregnant with her at the time) coming in contact with pure Dust after her ship's reactor was damaged. The resulting Dust had managed to find its way into the fetus's brain.

She was born and raised with military values and ideals, and excelled in history and geography courses at school. She joined the navy at the age of 16, much to the dismay of her father, who was later killed by the White Fang after he made several comments regarding the Faunus. By the time she was 18, Jade reached the rank of Sergeant.

(Hazzamo believes that in a world where Hunters train from 12 at least, 16 is a normal military age.)

In one of her missions, she was the sole survivor out of her squad after a massive Grimm attack targeting a Faunus community, which was revealed to be caused by the Black Tooth, a terrorist organization that advocates human superiority. Basically, it's the human counterpart to the White Fang.

She's a decorated soldier, and has earned several medals for bravery in the field, as well as a black belt in the Atlas Military Martial Arts Program, which not many have taken. However, she feels that she's being simply used as a pawn of Atlas to kill innocent Faunus who are simply defending themselves, unlike the White Fang. At 21, she met a bird Faunus named Garrus, who is a police officer from Mistral.

Garrus has a sarcastic attitude on life and is a tech genius, always calibrating his weapons and vehicles. He also happens to be a hell of a shot.

She resigned from the Atlas military after they started dating and they became Hunters in the service of Vale. Because she is wanted by the Atlas military for 'sleeping with the enemy' (despite Garrus having no connections to the White Fang), she goes under the codename Spectre.

(Hazzamo wanted to say she's wanted by General Ironwood, but I personally don't see James as an anti-Faunus, not if he's friends with Ozpin, who isn't anti-Faunus either.)

Personality: In a word, Shepard is a "paragon". A classic hero who is not only selfless, caring, and adored by most, she also inspires others to be heroes (not just Hunters) as well.

Weapon: She sometimes equips standard Atlas armaments, but her achievements allowed her to commission a weapon of her own that while not exactly worthy of a huntress is just as effective, which she calls the Omni-blade (and seems to be non-indicative of its actual function). It does not have a melee form, but it can fold into a compact form for easy carrying like many Hunter weapons.

The Omni-blade is heavily modified Atlas-M-8 Avenger Assault Rifle with an under-barrel shotgun. Both are capable of firing varying types of ammunition depending on the cartridge loaded: incendiary, cryogenic, armor-piercing, high-explosive, and so on. Jade also has rare Warp bullets for bypassing Aura, as well as tungsten bullets for fighting synthetic targets like machines.

In addition to that, she also has a "Spring Blade", which was a protective bracer that held a hidden retractable blade. While exclusively for surprise and quick kills, its blade is durable enough to withstand and deflect the blades of other Hunters' weapons.

(Sorry, Hazzamo, but with just a name and nothing else, I could only come up with the "Assassin's Creed" conclusion.)

Semblance: Biotics. Her Semblance came from a massive amount of Dust exposure when she was still developing inside her mother, most of it entering her brain. This Semblance permits her to do numerous feats.

1. Telekinesis. Aside from manipulating objects with her mind, she's also capable of creating massive explosions and killing Grimm with it.

2. Warp. She can rip opponents to shreds at a mono-molecular level. This requires intense concentration.

3. Charge. She can momentarily travel at a fraction of light speed, turning her into a pure force of kinetic energy as she charges towards enemies in a massive trail of blue light.

4. Singularity. With this, she can create a miniature "black hole" that sucks everything into its center, allowing for easier kills.

5. Stasis: With proper knowledge of anatomy, this can render her enemies' joints and muscles locked in place by an unbreakable barrier of energy. Useful for capture.

Fighting style: Owing to her being raised in the military, Jade's fighting style is rigid and calculative. While it does lean closer to disarming than killing, she is no less an effective Huntress when it comes to fighting the Grimm.

Likes: chess, friends, Faunus

Dislikes: politicians, racialists, Grimm, dancing (she's terrible at it)

* * *

><p>nightelf37: The "Atlas Military Martial Arts Program" is basically a rename of "Marine Corps Martial Arts Program", to fit Remnant. Up next is another Puella Magi. Last, I promise. See ya on Third.<p> 


	8. Homura Akemi & Madoka Kaname(nightelf37)

nightelf37: Madoka or Homura? Madoka or Homura? Which to pick? Which to pick? Oh, hell. Let's go for both. Why? Because their original backstories are hopelessly intertwined. Or at least Homura's is tied to Madoka's.

* * *

><p>Fictional Work: <strong>Puella Magi Madoka Magica<strong>

Character: Homura Akemi

Name: Edana Purple

(Unlike most of the Puella Magi I've written, the name _Homura_ has no special meaning in its original writing in hiragana, so I looked up a name pertaining to "flame", which is what it can mean in kanji. _Edana_ means "tiny flame" in Celtic. By the way, Purple is a real last name, just…very extraordinary. *sigh* Why does she have to suffer even here?)

Gender: Female

Backstory: Hailing from the same continent where Mistral is, Edana was forced to attend Sanctum to uphold her family's legacy. Back then, she had low self-esteem and low stamina, the latter coming from a recent recovery from a heart condition. This resulted in her being bullied early in her life, which her parents failed to act on because of their busy life as Hunters and the because they believe "misery builds character". This only brought her closer to despair, and it would've been the death of her too (when she walked too close to Grimm territory) were it not for a veteran Huntress who went by the name Rose, and in turn became her mentor.

This would not last, however. Months later, a Grimm attack occurred in Edana's hometown, and in the chaos, Rose sacrificed herself to protect her. Armed with this knowledge on the Grimm's lack of mercy, Edana decided to take her training seriously, steadily becoming a competent Huntress-in-training, and even making friends.

Alas, fate had decided to be cruel to her once more. On a training exercise, Edana and her friends were tasked in locating a possible leak in the town's defenses where Grimm might break through. Nobody knew the details of what happened, but it involved a thought-to-have-been-missing teacher who was consorting with a terrorist organization, the death of her friends because of that, and Edana having been forced to kill the defector/mole.

Edana was a changed girl after that. While she continued to perfect her body and mind, her social skills were stunted as a result. Also, she began to distance herself from everybody, maintaining only the necessary formalities and respect with her parents. Everybody she used to be close to began to worry, and hoped she would get out of this funk. That would soon happen when on her first day in Haven Academy, Edana met **her**…

Appearance: Edana is a graceful girl, with her slim athletic figure and her silky long black hair she flips on occasion though it doesn't impede her combat skills any. This is because she used to wear them in twin braids as well as a pair of reading glasses, but after the incident, she has since ditched them. On her left hand is a purple diamond-shaped gem that serves as her symbol. It is a family heirloom she cherishes.

Edana wears a modified version of Haven Academy's school uniform. Instead of black, her jacket is white with a purple outline around the edges, and purple bands around both of her arms. The jacket also has sharp lines on her upper back portion. The skirt is checkered black and periwinkle, and she also wears black pantyhose/tights bearing a diamond pattern that almost makes it impossible to see the black heeled shoes she also wears.

Personality: Prior to and during her Huntress training in Sanctum, Edana was a meek, shy, and timid girl known for her lack of confidence. However, her rescue, mentoring, and later sacrifice by a Huntress named Rose made her resolute in becoming an efficient Huntress. Unfortunately, another tragedy would change her personality yet again.

By the time she was eligible to join Haven Academy, she has become smart, graceful, athletically-talented, but also cold and emotionally distant. Despite it being the norm—no, a requirement—to be able to work in a team, Edana prefers to work alone, and is a "Negative Nancy". She's seen by those who don't know of her past as emotionless, but in truth she's just incredibly stoic, not wanting to feel the suffering she felt all over again. But she began to change yet again, for the better this time, when she met **her**…

Weapon(s): Edana's weapon, at first glance resembles a black 1-wood driver golf club designed for long distance shots. However, the handle appears to be thicker, implying room for an addition gun function, which it has as indicated by the gun barrel at the opposite end and a trigger across the weapon's length. Upon turning the weapon around, belying its form, it can fire like an assault rifle via mechanisms Edana refuses to explain to anyone.

On her left arm is a small metal shield (with sections missing on either side) which she uses for rudimentary defense. Unlike most Huntresses, Edana refuses to name her weapons.

Being proficient in all sorts of firearms, she's also capable of use those features of other Hunters' weapons with ease, pistol-style, shotgun-style, sniper rifle-style, bazooka-style, machine gun-style, you name it.

Semblance: Time Travel. To be precise, she can travel back a couple of minutes in time. **Or** she's capable of looking a few minutes forward in time, she doesn't explain which it is. Either way, she's capable of foreseeing disasters, but whether or not she can have it prevented from happening is a whole other question.

Fighting Style: Edana believes in withholding as much intel as possible so she can't be taken advantage of, forcing her teammates to try and figure her out by themselves. So far, her fighting style consists of pure pragmatism and battling like an Atlas Soldier; keep shooting at the enemy. She does mix this with necessary (and graceful) dodging and underhanded attacks like gut punches and groin attacks. She also rarely uses her weapon's club function (at least nowadays).

She also uses the weapons of her teammates if they should ever be disarmed or otherwise be unable to use them, but only if they have a gun feature. She can also just ask. When fighting against another Hunter, another of her priorities is to disarm them, taking and using their weapon in the process. And if her opponent has to die or be taken away for good, she will keep their weapon for herself and sometimes use them in later missions until such time it's of no use to her, then she'll dispose of/sell it.

Hobbies/Interests: "**Her**"

Dislikes: naïve kindness, foolhardy courage, dedication without expecting reward

* * *

><p>Fictional Work: <strong>Puella Magi Madoka Magica<strong>

Character: Madoka Kaname

Name: Halina Pinch

(Wow.. Again? Unlike most of the Puella Magi I've written, the name _Madoka_ has no special meaning in its original writing in hiragana, so I looked up a name pertaining to "tranquil", which is what it can mean in kanji. _Halina_ means "calm, tranquil" in Polish. _Pinch_ is a surname of English origin, a dialectal of the last name _Pink_, which is Madoka's color theme. I considered the last name Rose, but Ruby and her mother Summer already have that.)

Gender: Female

Backstory: Halina hails from Mistral and comes from a loving and kind family, her mother a business lady whose work pertains to Lien, and her father a "house husband". All in all, her life is one of comfort, while this meant she normally wouldn't have asked for anything more, she feels her life is un-fulfilling. That is until one day at school, where a Huntsman described his job to the class. It inspired her to become a Huntress, and while her parent's didn't support her decision, they didn't go against it either.

Her path to becoming a Huntress was hard, but she persevered, and quickly became a very skilled one. Frankly, even in this stage of her life, nothing else special has happened, apart from making acquaintances, killing Grimm, having her weapon improved, that sort of thing. And then another change in her life would happen the moment she entered Haven Academy, where she got the attention of **her**…

Appearance: Halina is physically unremarkable and childish in terms of physique even at the age of 17 (minimum required age to attend Haven), though attributes others remember of her when asked of her are her short carnation pink hair tied in puffy and high-placed twin tails by red ribbons, rose pink eyes, and her cute face that can bring a smile to most who see it.

Her outfit consists of a fairy tale-ish "combat skirt" filled with tiny frills, with ribbons arranged at the neck, waist, and on the shoes. It's main theme is pink and white, though the front portion is chiffon yellow and her shoes are red. The back of her outfit has a heart-shaped hole. Her legs are clad in pure, virginal white over-knee socks. Around her neck is a red choker holding a pink teardrop-shaped gem, which serves as her symbol.

Personality: Halina first appears to a naïve, gentle girl from a kind family. Though sometimes shy, she makes friends without much difficulty and treats others gently and with respect. She's also level-headed, capable of making decisions on her own, never judging based on first impressions, never making rash assumptions, and having the mentality to deal with the truth. Also, no matter how late she oversleeps, she always gets to where she needs to be on time.

Prior to becoming a Huntress, she had low self-confidence, and she believes she doesn't have much to offer the world unless she's helping people. She's known to become flustered easily, and in certain circumstances, she can be easily manipulated by others playing on her insecurity and desire to help. As a Huntress, she is more obviously confident in herself, but even so she still lacks confidence in her ability to concentrate, which can be problematic when in a very serious pinch.

Weapon(s): Halina's weapon resembles a takedown recurve bow named Penitence whose design is derived from a rose branch. However, extending from the middle is a rifle-shaped mechanism that makes her weapon look like a huge crossbow whose bow-like assembly is vertical instead of horizontal, though the bow portion is capable of rotating to fit Halina's position. This weapon fires Dust that take the form of arrows.

When asked why she didn't settle for a simple rifle-like weapon, Halina states that her inspiration of heroes comes from fictional television characters who have powers that go beyond what Dust and Aura have yet to achieve. As a consequence, her weapon is not suitable for close combat, but she has learned a defensive martial art as compensation. She also carries medical supplies like bandages, antiseptics, and Aura replenishers.

Semblance: She doesn't know what hers is exactly yet, but people note her extremely powerful Aura, and she's reportedly able to enhance her weapon with it, both its form and its projectiles. With her Aura, Penitence's arrows are also capable of homing in on foes.

Fighting Style: Halina prefers a support role, staying in the back lines, and always keeping tabs on her teammates' Auras. She's also an excellent markswoman, and can fire so fast she seems to shoot in multiple directions at once. But her melee capabilities are sorely lacking, forcing her to depend on her defensive martial arts to hold off her enemy until she can get away or until her teammates can help her out.

While not as athletic as most Huntsmen and Huntresses, she can run **very** fast when she needs to, although Speed is **not** her Semblance.

Hobbies/Interests: sketching, hot chocolate, sketching, playing the recorder, food (except locust tsukudani)

Dislikes: science, chemistry, P.E., ghosts, impersonation Scroll scams

* * *

><p>nightelf37: Homura was a pain to work with because again of the difference between a Puella Magi and a Huntress. As for who this Rose Huntress is, it <strong>may<strong> be Summer Rose, and it may not. As for her sacrifice, she either may have died, or just ended up in the hospital. As for who I'm referring to when I mean "**her**" in Edana's profile, it may or may not mean Halina.

Wow. I can't believe I made a a pattern single Puella Magi's "new" first names both have two "a"'s. Cl**a**r**a**, Fl**a**vi**a**, **A**pri**a**, Ed**a**n**a**, H**a**lin**a.**

See ya on Third!


	9. Finn the Human (nightelf37)

nightelf37: I'm back with another character as a Huntsman. This time, it's Adventure Time!

Fictional Work: **Adventure Time**

Character: Finn the Human

Name: Finn Mertens

Gender: Male

Backstory: (Sorry, but I'm not writing one this time. Sorry. :P )

Appearance: Finn is an slim teenager with blue eyes and long-ish blond hair covered by a white hat with two "ears" sticking out on top that covers his entire head minus his face. This hat is somewhat reminiscent of an Ursa Grimm. He typically wears a munsell blue t-shirt (with a small pocket sewn into it), denim shorts, a two-colored lime green circular backpack, rolled-down white socks, and a pair of black shoes.

Despite his lithe frame, Finn is very strong and athletic, going as far as being able to wrestle with an Ursa barehanded. He's very agile, and can jump heights most Hunters can't acheive without using thir weapons' recoil. He can even make his limbs bend in unnatural ways, enabling him to dodge attacks smoothly. His balance is impeccable, and his resistance to heat and pain is remarkable. He does however have deuteranopia, a dichromacy characterized by a lowered sensitivity to green light resulting in an inability to distinguish green and purplish-red.

After losing his right arm no thanks to his father, he now has a prosthetic arm to replace it, which is colored similarly to his natural one, and is Atlas-made. It's also somewhat tougher than his natural, enabling him to block blades and bludgeons with it, though he's been advised to only do that in an emergency.

Personality: Although at times violent and aggressive, Finn is a brave and righteous boy, and is willing to help an protect any who are innocent. He also sees the discrimination of Faunus as a load of bull. Finn has a very strong sense of responsibility and becomes upset when he is unable to help others. Due to this and being somewhat simple-minded, Finn often feels conflicted when it's unclear if something is good or evil or not. Despite his heroic nature, Finn also takes a liking to a "normal life" without any recognition or praise for his status as a Huntsman.

Finn is also almost incapable of doing anything evil or unjust, and will struggle greatly against doing such things, though he did enter a short funk after he lost his right arm where he became revenge-obsessed. He's eventually learned to control that desire, though. He can get overly angry and yell, but immediately feels guilt and remorse and apologizes when he can. Finn is also quick to try and resolve problems that he may have caused.

While he portrays himself as a rough and tough hero, Finn has a tender side capable of love and compassion, and can act like a gentleman when it comes to ladies. However, Finn seems to hate romantic scenes to the point of vomiting, though he has since grown into accepting it. Finn's care for his friends makes him very protective of them. Overall, he's a very kind and selfless person who is always putting the safety of others above his own. However, he absolutely hates his real father for abandoning him, and then for leaving again after he found him, which also cost him his right arm.

He's not a very imaginative person, seeing reality as fantastic in spite of the Grimm threat over the world. He can also be very stubborn, which makes him determined to work without taking the easy way out, as well as easily tricked. As a courageous warrior and a fearless thrill-seeker, Finn enjoys putting himself in the midst of danger simply because he enjoys a challenge. However, he is also shown to have several fears, particularly a case of thalassophobia.

Weapon(s): Finn used to use a collection of swords his adoptive parents had left. He used these sword during his career as a Huntsman, and many of them got destroyed or lost over time, not that he considers them throwaways.

Eventually, some time after the incident with his father that cost him his arm as well as yet another sword, Finn was convinced to forge his own. His current one is a pure white blade with an blue orb in place of a crossguard. It has no ranged capabilities or even a shield to complement it, and other Hunters wonder why Finn fights like this, but they're never answered.

Semblance: Bio-electric Aura. This Semblance protects his body (and clothes) from any sort of damage, which is more effective than regular Aura protection. Coupled with his resistance to pain, he's can continue a difficult fight without tiring in the slightest and thus feeling desperate even if his Aura is in the red.

Finn Aura is also very strong, and can protect him from greater harm than the average Huntsman could endure before they start bleeding or risking death.

Fighting Style: Finn is proficient in several forms of combat, including hand-to-hand, swordsmanship, and even gunglinging if need be. When using hand-to-hand combat, he is an aggressive fighter, combining some forms of martial arts or his amazing swordsmanship skills. Finn prefers overpowering his opponents, but he is also quick enough to understand an opponent's weakness or using his environment to win a fight. With help from a mentor he nicknamed Rattleballs, his sword skills and his reflexes were dramatically improved to greater levels.

Hobbies/Interests: Being a hero, challenges, the flute, meatloaf, pens

Dislikes: **His father**, clowns, being called too young, ghosts, worms, undead, the ocean (but not any other body of water)

nightelf37: Too strong? That's Finn for you, who in his world is already partially mutated. See ya on Third!


	10. Special Chapter: (OC) Team BOGS

nightelf37: Instead of a crossover Huntress or Huntsman, I decided that this chapter will be a special one, in commemoration to the creator of RWBY, Haloid, and Dead Fantasy, as well as animator for some episodes of Red vs. Blue: Monty Oum (_Requiescat in pace_). I've seen articles of RWBY in TV Tropes, and saw one of my favorite authors in FF dot net write some too, but it wasn't until a Christmas Party in 2014 when I saw the trailers of the show. It got me hooked, and before I knew it, I was a fan as well.

And like many fans, I eventually started making my own OCs, so as a tribute to him, I will feature them right here. These OCs belong to me, but RWBY is property of Rooster Teeth and dearly beloved Monty Oum.

* * *

><p><strong>Team BOGS<strong>

This team specializes in ranged combat and often resort to it when it comes to a fight. However, like any self-respected Hunter, they know when to switch to melee combat. They have varying thresholds when it comes to when it's time to switch though. All of them are graduates from Signal Academy, same-year in fact.

(If I'm ever writing a RWBY story featuring these four, it'll be akin to my Shisno Chronicles stories, but they won't be interacting much with RWBY or JNPR. It'll just be a side story that takes place in the same time frame. Of course, since this is Beacon, I'll eventually have BOGS mix with the canon teams on occasion. Depending on whether or not there were other Signal graduates in the same year as Yang—since Ruby was moved forward two and thus isn't technically a graduate, and now we can't confirm it since our dear Oum is now departed—BOGS will be in the same Initiation as the canon one. But I'm getting too ahead of myself.)

* * *

><p>Name: Brenda Azuris<p>

(Azuris is—as far as I know—original, but I derived it from the term "azure", which is a light shade of blue.)

Gender: Female

Backstory: Being born in a family of esteemed Hunters, Brenda was forced to attend Signal to uphold its legacy. Unfortunately for the Azuris family, she's a pacifist by nature, and was hesitant to even battle. But she didn't want to bring shame to them, so she trained regardless, focusing on improving her accuracy. For some reason, she didn't trust on Aura to defend her opponents, and thus she primarily focuses on disarming (mainly, shooting out of their hands) and disabling.

After three years following this philosophy, that all changed when a Grimm invasion occurred on the village in Patch. Everyone at Signal fought to defend their home. Brenda was at the rear line, preventing her teammates from dying, and knocking down/distracting Grimm long enough for others to kill them. And then an Alpha Beowolf managed to corner her. She would've died then and there were it not for a certain first-year Huntress who had just finished constructing her weapon; a scythe-wielder named Ruby Rose (though they did not see each other up close, Ruby having sniped the Beowolf from a distance). Not only did Brenda owe her her life, it was here that she realized that the Grimm have no concept of mercy and if unimpeded will kill everybody she ever cared for. Since then, she's become more adamant in becoming a Huntress, to protect her beloved ones.

Appearance: Brenda stands at six foot one, though she doesn't take much pride in her tall stature. Her cyan hair is tied in a braided ponytail, she has hazel eyes, and has a slight tan in her skin. She wears a white t-shirt, a navy blue vest over it, both of which bare her midriff, denim jeans, and white low-heeled boots.

Her symbol and family insignia is a crossbow pointed upwards in front of the sea and a leaping dolphin.

Personality: Even in her late teens, Brenda is still a pacifist, choosing to disable/disarm opponents when given the chance. She's a fairly sociable person, though she gets awkward around men (with the eventual exception of her teammates). She's reluctant in taking the role of leader, but she knows her keen eye makes her ideal for pointing out weak spots for her teammates.

Weapon(s): Brenda's weapon is a blue automatic crossbow named Crossbeater that fires Dust-enhanced bolts. Stationed close to the cyan-colored bow limbs is a revolving chamber which she can rotate to change what Dust she'll be using. The bow limbs are wide, flat in a front-view respective, and sharp at the edges, which is useful in this weapon's alternate form.

The second form of this weapon is revealed when its navy-colored stock is folded to be parallel with the length of the Crossbeater and its bow limbs are folded in. In this form, a second trigger is 'unlocked' and when pressed, it causes the bow limbs to spin in a high velocity, making it part-bat, part-eggwhisk. Not only can she deal maximum damage against Grimm, Brenda can also use this form to snag the weapons of other Hunters, particularly curved blades like scythes and kusarigamas. There is also a third button also unlocked to imbue the Crossbeater with whatever Dust is set at the time.

Semblance: Concealment. When positioned against "natural backgrounds" (e.g. foliage, mist, underwater, snow, desert sands, etc.), she can render herself completely invisible. Obviously, this doesn't apply in man-made terrain, which is why she also brings special Mist Dust grenades and crude smoke bombs that aid her Semblance in a pinch.

Fighting Style: In contrast to most Huntresses, Brenda isn't very suited to close combat and is primarily a sniper. With her excellent accuracy skills, she can land multiple headshots on mindless Grimm, smarter ones needing to be lead a while first. Of course, as part of Signal's—no, all Hunter schools'—courses, she has rudimentary martial arts in case she gets into trouble.

Hobbies/Interests: swimming, hide-and-seek, sharpshooting

Dislikes: short ceilings, cramped spaces (not claustrophobia), fighting non-Grimm

* * *

><p>Name: Oliver Saffron<p>

(Saffron is a shade of orange tinged with yellow. Or is it the other way around?)

Gender: Male

Backstory: The earliest Oliver can remember of his life is that he and his parents were part of the Schnee Dust Company's labor force. With how they treat Faunus, life was difficult.

And then, the new White Fang happened. The political organization attacked the mines the Saffrons were forced to work in, killing all the humans in there. One would've thought that the Faunus workers were now safe, but they were wrong. In the need for more men, the liberated workers were press-ganged into joining the White Fang, and any who didn't wish to were…terminated. Oliver's parents were among these, and had bought time for him to escape.

While on the run, Oliver ended up in a canoe to get away from his parents' murderers. Cold and lonely, he shivered as he slept, eventually landing ashore at Patch. A Signal Academy Huntsman named Callum Blanc found him in the brink of starvation and took him in, nursing him back to health. A couple days later, Oliver decided to become a Huntsman, with his drive being a desire to ensure that Faunus and humans can live in peace.

One would presume that from this past, Oliver would be driven by a narrow-minded desire for revenge on the White Fang and/or the Schnee Dust Company, but Professor Blanc's stern tutoring put a permanent halt on that. Blanc hammered it into his head until is stuck that revenge is not a proper drive; to be obsessed by it would not only leave him empty once he achieves it, but be prioritized over reason and likely to get him killed in the long run.

Appearance: Oliver has short black hair, a tall and muscular build, yellow eyes, a (He-Man styled-)battle harness over his leather vest, an orange bolero jacket-like clothing over that, jeans, and black shoes. As a tiger Faunus, he has a striped tail, which he trained to be insensitive to to pretend that he isn't one and instead wears a tiger tail for unknown reasons, even if it fools no one. He also has black markings on his face themed like a tiger's.

On the back of the jacket is his symbol: a roaring tiger's face surrounded by a lion's mane.

Personality: In combat, Oliver is a passionate and boisterous battler, taking pleasure in the thrill of the fight. This doesn't seem to carry over outside combat, though; there, he's surprisingly tranquil, amicable even. Even so, getting him angry is a bad idea, especially by pulling his tail. Even if he pretends it's an accessory, he admonishes pullers for violating his personal space. He's also unfortunately uncomfortable around any wolf Faunus, "unfortunately" because one of his teammates is just that.

Weapon(s): Oliver's weapon is a fire orange double-bladed greataxe-shotgun he calls the Shotaxe Gamma (having remade it two times prior). The axe blades are large, rectangular, and blunt, though cleaver additions can be attached for Grimm-slaying. At the bottom of the blades, pointing at the wielder when held as an axe, are two spikes that are automated with technology and Dust so that they fly out of the weapon and assist him in battle by slicing at foes or pinning things or as distractions.

In its shotgun form, the silver alloy stock and retractable trigger are positioned between the axe blades, thus also serving as a blunt implement when used as an axe. The loading chamber is positioned opposite the stock and uses standard Dust cartridges. Not very remarkable, but if the spike drones are dormant and on the axe, Oliver can direct a Grimm's charge into them.

Semblance: Oliver's Semblance is unknown at this time, but it's speculated to be a minor form of telekinesis since his spike drones never leave his line of sight when in motion. It also explains that despite his size, he can dodge as well as his teammates.

Fighting Style: Even if the team specializes in ranged combat, Oliver's most suited in melee compared to the rest. As suggested by his bulk, he's all for delivering powerful strikes on his foes, and tanking blows from them if he can't dodge, which he's quite capable of (dodging).

Hobbies/Interests: fitness exercises, calmness exercises, combat

Dislikes: White Fang, Schnee Dust Company (though he's starting to tolerate Weiss enough to not get in an unnecessary fight with her)

* * *

><p>Name: Gregory Viridian<p>

(Viridian is a shade of blue-green. During development, I sometimes forgot this was the name I first planned for him and used Vermillion, which is a red-with-orange color, thus making his last name ironic, since his color scheme is green.)

Gender: Male

Backstory: Not much is known regarding Gregory, only that his place of origin is in the south, likely in the area surrounding Vacuo if not Vacuo itself. His parents were traveling Hunters and always brought him along, which was easy since he was an only child, and was trained at an early age. He also had a one-time puppy love affair with a girl with dark skin like him, light green hair, and was well-developed for her age; that quickly ended when she disappeared on him, his wallet gone with her.

And then one day, his parents had a falling-out, their relationship not having been that strong to begin with. Gregory had seen it coming a long time and, not wanting to be forced to choose between them, decided to strike out on his own. Luckily for him, at that time being, they were at a port with a ship en route to Patch. He stowed away in it, and once in Patch, signed up at Signal Academy.

Appearance: Standing at one inch shorter than six feet, Gregory is a dark-skinned human with dark green hair and brown eyes. He's also the heaviest of the team, more so than his more muscular teammate because he happens to be fat, especially in the belly and the arms. This is reportedly due to a low metabolism. Despite this, since part of his weight is also from muscle (even if they're not that well-defined), he can keep up with his more agile teammates. His apparel consists of a green angora sweater, brown pants, and sandals for his otherwise bare feet.

His symbol is a sword buried blade-first into a stone, and a snake coiling around it as it ascends, its head resting on the crossguard.

Personality: Gregory is an overall nice guy; respectable, kindhearted, serene, and even sympathizes with Faunus bordering on envy for their advantages. He does have one glaring flaw however. Aside from being teased on his physique, which deals a blow on his psyche, ridiculing his weapon in any way however slightly always irks him and sets him off. The reason behind this is because this style of weapon-craft was in honor of his parents, and in spite of their history he still respects them.

Weapon(s): Gregory's weapon is a wide greatsword he calls the Railblade. The reason it's called that is because of its gun function. Instead of somehow folding into it, the Railblade is already in both forms. At the tip of the blade is the gun barrel in which Dust bullets are expelled in a rapid rate. The forest green handle can be folded to a different setting so he can then unveil the usually-hidden trigger for using his gun mode as well as a loading chamber for Dust magazines.

Due to the weapon's weight, when used as a gun, Gregory rests his hand on a metal cushion that covers a portion of the greatsword's blade. This doesn't seem to dampen its ability to cut apart Grimm though, since it can slide along the sword's length, resting against the leaf green crossguard when the Railblade is not in use. Also, at the sides of the blade are LED power lines that signify what element Dust he's using, green being the default color.

Semblance: Clairvoyance. This Semblance is why he's capable of switching between modes so fluidly and as capable of dodging as any other Hunter.

Fighting Style: Due to his figure, Gregory prefers to stand his ground in a fight and move his legs as little as possible. His Semblance helps with that. He delivers powerful strikes with his Railblade, and thanks to its width can block projectiles easily.

Hobbies/Interests: meditation, mediation, Faunus

Dislikes: any who diss his Railblade, Faunus haters

* * *

><p>Name: Sylvia Gray<p>

(A twofer. Sylvia and Gray are references to that color between black and white.)

Gender: Female

Backstory: Not much is known about Sylvia apart from the fact that she enrolled in Signal out of the blue, and that prior to Beacon, she hid the fact that she was a wolf Faunus with a hair bonnet, which made her look rather cute. Now at Beacon, she had decided to let the world know her true heritage.

Unbeknownst to everyone (and her teammates before she decided to tell them), she was a former member of the White Fang, back in its "peaceful protesters" days. Back then, she was an amicable fellow, and had made acquaintances with lots of its members, including befriending a puma Faunus named Tukson. When the change in leadership that would turn it into a terrorist organization occurred, Sylvia felt something was wrong and decided to leave. She didn't try and tell anybody else (aside from Tukson) do the same, for she knew it would be pointless; they were in the White Fang because they felt they were making a difference there and because they were safe from humans.

The act of leaving many of her friends behind filled her with much grief, and thus she hides her sorrow with silence. She was thankful however for leaving when she did; those who did later were either killed or forced into hiding, which unfortunately adds to her grief. As such, she simply hopes they survive as long as they can until peace with Faunus and humans is successfully achieved.

Appearance: Sylvia is the shortest of the team, but not really by much, standing at five foot two, and sporting a sylph figure. Poking through her lustrous, mid-back length, silver hair are her wolf ears. She also has pale skin and amber eyes. Part of her standard apparel is a black-and-white dirndl (black at the bodice, white with black dots at the skirt, a gray sash tied into an elegant bow), white stockings (grade A "zettai ryouiki"), and Mary Jane shoes.

Personality: Sylvia speaks in short coherent sentences, and normally only when replying to somebody or when she has something important to say. Otherwise, she keeps to herself and talks little. She does learn to open up a bit to her teammates though. She also never forgets a face, and can identify them easily even if it's been years. As a result of her pre-Signal past, if she makes a friend/ally, she'll do her darnedest to keep them safe.

Weapon(s): Sylvia wields a halberd she calls Tawiscara that is just as tall as she when fully extended, retaining only half its length when in compact form. Its blade was silver, like many others designed for Grimm-slaying, and was just wide enough to behead an Ursa Major with relative ease. It has a gun barrel at the blade end of her weapon for releasing Dust bullets. The trigger (and trigger guard) is positioned in the middle, and the loading mechanism is between it and the business end, (think of the Wutai halberd in Final Fantasy VII, probably Crisis Core).

Semblance: Heightened Reflexes. When this Semblance activates, in Sylvia's perspective, time seems to slow down to a crawl, which enables her to counter many fast attacks that would've otherwise left her wide open to more attacks. Thanks to her training, her body seems to operate in the same speed, as if she was under a "haste" effect.

Fighting Style: Sylvia is an excellent solo combatant, but is capable of following directives from others, making her a great team player. She is extremely skilled in the use of her weapon, and can block attacks from both in front and behind her with relative ease. And thanks to her Semblance and physical training, she can keep up with many Hunters who base their battle strategy on speedy attacks.

Hobbies/Interests: detective novels, singing (alone, like in the shower)

Dislikes: abandonment, feline Faunus (though she learns to tolerate and eventually trust Oliver)

* * *

><p>nightelf37: Yes, I inevitably put in some original history and associated the characters in BOGS with team RWBY at some level, but it's not by much. And that girl Gregory encountered may or may not be Emerald Sustrai. I am also aware that many of their characteristics are either direct contrasts or vague similarities with team RWBY's characteristics and backstories. Heck, RWBY (Red, White, Black, Yellow) is a derivation for the name BOGS (Blue, Orange, Green, Silver).<p>

The fourth one was meant to be someone with a Purple or Violet motif to 'complete' the colors, but I eventually stuck with Silver because I couldn't come up with a good acronym, which is another rule for RWBY. While BOGS doesn't quite bring a color to mind for most, it does for me, even if it's a stretch; I envision the natural greens and browns in a bog, so it eventually does remind me of a color.

See ya on Third!


End file.
